luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Slopijoe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lucky Star Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kanata Izumi page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) thank you for notifying me of the admins absence, I have sent a request to the main community page and I will go through due process with them. Unfortunately, I may not be the most active admin on this wiki but I will do everything in my power to keep the peace. --Turtlbrdr 23:46, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll be sure to consider it, though if you don't mind, the earliest time might be this weekend, I don't don't know the best scope of the tool set admins have available to them yet. I just learned the essentials tonight, so that I could stop a spamming attempt if needed. I will have more time this weekend (or rather this Friday) to buckle down and learn the kinds of things I need to know about working with the syntax's of the wiki system. One thing, I did note about your recent edits is that you didn't describe a couple of your edits (the ones about Honoka Iwasaki, and Inori Hiiragi). It'd make it easier on me, and I'll make a contribution guide with an entry like this to, if you don't want to add a description, if you wouldn't mind just checking the minor edit box, that makes it easier for me to go through the edits. Thank you for your help --Turtlbrdr 02:16, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations I've promoted you to an admin today. You've made several good edits to the wiki, and I have to say, You probably know significantly more about the wiki system than I do right now. I await to see many of the other improvements you see fit to make here. Thank You, Turtlbrdr 16:18, March 7, 2012 (UTC) go ahead and change the theme, if we don't like it we could probably roll it back. Turtlbrdr 11:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC) album covers Are you referring to the music cd album covers? if so, then that's fine. Album covers and other wikis It is fine if you go ahead and do the album covers. I'm not really active on any other wikis, as far as editing activity. I do frequent wikias like the fallout and elder scrolls wikia due to the games I play. I will occasionally make edits to them when I find something to be amiss. The Lucky star wiki kinda became my pet project a while ago, for various reasons. But since then i've kinda moved on, it's nice to be back and helping though. blocks I know about changing IPs, however, I also make sure that registered users are allowed to connect using that address, so an already existing community member has nothing to fear. I would be more stringent about it if it were a big problem, but fortunately we don't get hit with it too often. If it were a bigger problem I'd more commonly use a lesser sentence, and eventually move up to protecting the pages here. I will take it into consideration, though. Turtlbrdr 16:51, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Yep I'm still around, though my schedule is quite tight so I don't get around as much as I'd like. I do try to keep an eye on things though. Yep, I'm still lurking around here. Work schedule permitting --Turtlbrdr (talk) 04:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) For fanfiction, what I beleive I'm going to do is make a page that provides links to them, probably separated by genre. I just need the time to do it. We really don't need to host any stories, as there are plenty of sites already that do that. Dedication Hey are you still around? i'm contributing as much as i can, adding links where they are needed, fixing indirect or broken links as best as i possibily can, and a bunch of other stuff, in high hopes that i can be in a high position like you are, but you know, baby steps. i'm happy to work with you. Shadowking58 (talk) 22:16, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Well good luck to both of us, you over at battlefield wiki, and me trying to gain high status here. =) Shadowking58 (talk) 23:10, September 14, 2012 (UTC) i need to earn that right though and i can't really think about it right now because i have a tropical storm to worry about... Shadowking58 (talk) 01:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Icon THAT ICON IT LOOKS SO FAMILIAR BUT WHAT IS IT?!?!?! 13:50, October 30, 2012 (UTC) same here, I've been kinda stuck up in my Work recently, haven't got around to much on here recently. Though I also blame the lack of news in the series for part of it...Mainly work though.--Turtlbrdr (talk) 22:13, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Teplates -.- Hello there! :3 Will you please tell me on what is a teplate and how to create them? Thanks ^.^ Nica 53 (talk) 07:46, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Referencing other animes It actually is considered rude, I learned about this from a friend who's from Japan, and beleive me, he should know, he's a bit of an otaku.Gomez6 (talk) 16:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) It's fine. I wish they continued this anime though. Seems like all the really good ones end too quickly.Gomez6 (talk) 13:46, July 1, 2013 (UTC) So how's it like to live in Japan, the country of knowledge?Gomez6 (talk) 13:50, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I hope I do go there one day. Maybe when my movie is green-lit.Gomez6 (talk) 15:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Help Can I ask you something? I made this new wiki myself, but I'm not good at managing it. Can you come to the wiki to help me manage it? About Konata's Page Hey there. I would like to express you admins thanks for securing Konata's page after the same person using different usernames was vandalizing it. Do you think that I can give you admins new information about her by placing what to update on admin's walls, then you can edit the page? Nkqdotaku96 (talk) 06:39, August 18, 2013 (UTC)Nkqdotaku96